Smut Stopped
by Girl U. Dontno
Summary: College-aged Dipper and Mabel are walked in on while having sex in their old bedroom.


**Author's Note**: I apologize in advance for unknowingly reusing the concept on one of my older stories for this one. I guess I just really love the thought of people being caught in the act.

Anywho, this is my first Pinecest fic. I _am_ proud of it, so feel free to critique it all over the place. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_Cock-Blocked and Smut-Stopped_

The air in the twins' old bedroom was thick, saturated by breathy pants that lingered throughout their heads, reminding them of each day they used to spend together. Sweaty faces, and beats in a perfect rhythm. It wasn't long until they lost themselves in the blurred atmosphere around them. Sunlight shown from under the closed curtains in their bedroom to crawl along carpeted floors. Their pleasurable movements came without force or discomfort. It was just like old times, but different.

These two were the Pines twins. Having been separated for years to focus on schooling, this was their loving reunion. They were so comfortable and relaxed that they didn't even think to cover themselves under the bed sheets. It was like one of the boy's naughty dreams or one of the girl's guilty fantasies, except it was actually happening, and the thrill was like nothing they'd ever felt before. All of a sudden, their door swung open. The boy shifted his head quickly to see a man wearing a striped necktie and glasses stop in his tracks. The boy had been kissing one of his sister's fully developed breasts when he noticed the man and stopped. He released her from his grasp instantly, then froze with horror. He hoped that if he played dead long enough, the man would disappear from sight.

"Dipper…" his sister, Mabel whined exhaustedly, "Why'd you stop?"

The boy wasn't going to state the terrible obvious.

"This… isn't what it looks like?" he said to the shocked man. Mabel steadied her senses only to screech, then power-kicked Dipper to the other side of the bed and covered her bare self with a pillow. The man with the glasses and necktie stood with his mouth agape for a moment, speechless at what he'd just walked in on. Then, to the siblings' sweet relief, he closed the door and stepped out without a word. They let out an exasperated sigh. It was the ugly truth that they'd been caught, and on their first time too. They'd surely be yelled at sometime soon. No words were needed. It was time for them to get dressed and get decent.

Mabel stepped down off the bed, and went into the bathroom to clean herself up. Dipper pulled his shorts up and placed the hat he'd been wearing back on his night stand. It was the blue hat he got on his trip to Gravity Falls with Mabel when they were only about 12. That hat held so many memories, but sadly he had to part with it when he moved out, just as he had to with Mabel. At that moment, he got the idea that the hat was what made him start kissing on her, but he swished the thought away once he remembered common sense. When Mabel came out of the bathroom she had one of her original hand-knitted sweaters on. Dipper noticed how much better she'd gotten at making them. This particular sweater had an oceanic theme. Blue sequins were sewn in the shape of a dolphin while shiny paper waves rolled in the background. Her sparkly presence resonated around the room as she came over to sit with him on the bed. It was a while of silence, both of them lost in the same guilty thoughts. Neither of them knew exactly what had urged them to do such a taboo thing (although Dipper had that hat theory), but they knew they enjoyed it. Mabel looked down, fiddling with her fingers while the boy across from her looked around the room, trying to find a topic of conversation that would lift their blanket of awkwardness.

"I like your shirt," he said at last, poking the dolphin's nose.

"Oh, thank you!" she replied enthusiastically. "I'm really proud of this one."

"Did you make it at camp?" asked Dipper as he got up to let the sun shine in through the curtains.

She nodded and smiled widely, no braces to be seen. "We went to the beach last year. It really got me inspired."

"You're going to nail this dream of yours aren't you? My own sister working in the fashion business! I don't know if I could even imagine it myself," he added encouragingly.

She replied with a sigh. "I sure hope I make it like everyone says I'm going to."

For the next 20 minutes or so they chatted quietly about random things, avoiding all discussion about what had just happened. There was no telling what lay waiting for them outside their door. All they were certain of was that something was sure to pounce on them if they were to exit. Finally a feminine voice called out amongst their small talk.

"Mabel? Deary, could you come here please?" Mabel stood up, shot her brother a little smile, and walked bravely out of the room.

* * *

After a while, when everything was still, Dipper followed his sister's steps into the living room. The house felt strangely empty. Surely he'd be able to feel his sister's presence if she were anywhere near him. He continued on into the kitchen where warmth resonated from a heating stove. Inside, the man who had walked in on their action was hunched over the countertop next to the stove. He seemed to be searching for a certain recipe in a thick, red cook book. Next to him were basic cooking ingredients such as flower, salt, sugar, eggs, milk, and many different spices. This man was Mr. Pines.

"…Where did Mom and Mabel go?" Dipper asked quietly. Mr. Pines did not look at him to answer.

"Out."

Dipper wasn't sure what 'out' meant in this case. He paused, fearing the worst of his father's coldness, then casually asked, "Well whatcha' doing there?"

"Dip, how's about we make dinner for the ladies tonight? Huh? Won't that be fun! They deserve a break, don't you think?" his dad said, putting on a smile and swinging his arm up with enthusiasm.

"Well, yeah, sure. Okay… Whatever you say Dad…. So… Do you have any ideas for what we should make?"

Mr. Pines didn't know where he was going with this. He needed to talk about it. He couldn't resist any longer. He didn't care if it was going against what he and his wife had planned. Dipper got the hint when all of a sudden his high spirits turned into seething rage. He dropped everything and stared Dipper right in the eye. It was obvious he couldn't care less about dinner.

"When did this start?" he shouted.

"When did what start?!" Dipper shot back.

"This… thing, with the… lovin' up your sister and all that jazz!"

"That was the first time we did something like that, Dad, I swear."

"Nonetheless, it's unacceptable! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior between my children!"

"Dad! I'm legal now! You can't tell me who I can and can't have sex with! And besides, we used protection! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is-!" he replied, then squeezed his forehead in frustration, "Listen, this has gone too far. You need to detach yourself from Mabel."

"W-what are you talking about!" Dipper shouted back, "I haven't seen her in years!"

"You're going to be moving out of the house soon. You'll never have a decent life if you don't find a nice lady to settle down with. She's distracting you from what really matters, Dipper. You're no longer 10 years old. You have a life ahead of you, and so does she."

"Oh yeah, and what if I want to spend my life with her! What then!" Dipper exclaimed with tears in his voice.

"It just doesn't work that way, Dip. Do you realize you could have jailed both you and your sister if anybody found out about this alone! There's no way in the west end of the Mississippi they'd allow you to wed! Set your priorities straight!"

Dipper wanted to tell his dad off, but he was too hurt to manage. He rubbed his nose, sniffling, then continued, "So… I guess we should decide what to make then… For when the girls come back." And so they began their cooking, neither one speaking much. The air was tense, and so were their thoughts. Cooking was some sort of decoy that was unsuccessfully trying to distract them from their problems. Later that day, after Dipper and Mr. Pines were done making a dinner that could have been showcased on one of those top chef shows, there was the sound of the front door making its squeaky way open. In came Mabel followed by Mom.

"We're home!" Mrs. Pines said gleefully. Dad welcomed them in for their special dinner with a very artificial smile. Mrs. Pines went into the kitchen, and Mabel followed at a slower pace. But while most were getting ready to be seated, Dipper was busy staring at his missed beloved. Her shining brunette hair was tied up into a messy ponytail that reached halfway down her back. Then there was the aqua blue headband she'd grabbed the moment Mom rushed her out the door placed fashionably atop her head. It matched her hand-knitted dolphin sweater perfectly, while her lower half was actually very mismatched. He missed these little things about her. All of her quirks and imperfections, but that was her. She was like a bundle of childlike joy among herself. Before she could sit down with the rest of the family, Dipper motioned for her to come into the other room with him.

"So how'd things go?" Dipper asked once he was sure they were in private, sitting down on a magenta-colored sofa.

"The time out with Mom? Super. We had ice cream." Dipper was confused at how comfortable she seemed.

"Wait, so she didn't mention anything about us… you know…" Mabel shook her head then added, "Nothing at all. She asked me how my summer was and about what kinds of people I met… and things like that. Why? Did something happen between you and Dad?"

Dipper hung his head in shame. "Afraid so. He hates me."

"What? No, he doesn't hate you! …What kinds of things did he say exactly?" Dipper told Mabel all that his ears had been able to bear.

"Oh Dipper, don't take it to heart… You know he's just looking out for us. He's not wrong, you know. It's just the way our society is."

"I suppose you're right… We can't help these things. We… really can't. It's hopeless and always will be". Dipper's hands shook as he began to cry. Mabel squeezed them. She burried her face in his neck and smelled the salt in his tears. Thinking about it, she remembered something.

_Salt. Salt is edible._

To Dipper's extreme surprise, she started licking his cheeks!

"Mabel" Dipper said, then giggled, "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it," she apologized with a wide grin.

_Mabel,_

_You're so silly, yet you know better than me._

_Tell me, why do I have to be so naive?_


End file.
